The Night Celebration
by Corration
Summary: After the Cold Time, a celebration is held. Newcomers are suppose to be present with their parents the first time, but Littlefoot's grandparents won't take him. What will he do? M for explicit sex, alcohol, and sexual inferences
1. Not Coming

Growth affects all. Those wonderful feelings as a child disappear and turn into something else. It could be magical and useful or it could be frightening and deathly. The reality is that life will happen unexpectedly, and one must react to it. The strong ones will rise above it as the weak will fail. For the weak, their fate lies in those strong enough to help them. If not, they would die.

A brown Apatosaurus heard it from the adults as a child, especially from Mr. Threehorn, a gray adult triceratops. Compare to the others, he was weak and feeble. What did they expect? He hadn't reached his full height yet. He was growing, but it wasn't fast enough. His brain grew faster, but he wanted to be bigger. His friends were smaller than him, but he knew they were growing faster than he was. His friends all hoped they would grow in time for the Night Celebration.

Celebration Night was a night dedicated to the end of the Cold Time. The young adults would leave the Great Valley for three days and come back on the fourth. The Apatosaurus never knew this because his grandparents had always stayed behind. He soon knew about it when his yellowish threehorn friend was complaining that her father and stepmother were out for four days. She didn't know why, but she complained the fact that her babysitter was Mr. Thicknose, a wise Pachyrhinosaurus that bored her to death by his knowledge. A Pteranodon and a Parasaurolophus also mentioned that their parents left during that time too. A Stegosaurus nodded with what the Parasaurolophus said. The Apatosaurs was now curious and tried to think of why his friends' parents left. He decided to ask his grandparents. When both of them realized what he was talking about, his gray-bluish grandfather told him he would go more in detail when he got older. It frustrated the Apatosaurus, but he respected his grandparents' decision.

A few days before the end of the Cold Time, the gang of five childhood friends was relaxing in a hot spring. They had grown to their appropriate dinosaur-teenaged sizes. His friends started the conversion of what they called Celebration Night.

"I can't wait," said the Pteranodon.

"I know, Petrie," said the Parasaurolophus.

"Just only a few more days, Ducky. Oh, I can't wait."

"Littlefoot," said the triceratops. "Are you ready?"

The triceratops's green eyes pointed at the Apatosaurus.

"Ready for what, Cera?" asked the Apatosaurus.

"Oh," said Ducky, completely ignoring him. "I hope it is good like the adults told us. I hope."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't your grandparents tell you, or do they still treat you little?"

She laughed about it. Irritated, the Apatosaurus whipped her nose with her tail.

"Hey! Watch it, **Little**foot."

Littlefoot got out of the hot spring and faced his friends.

"Just because I don't know, you shouldn't be able to tell me."

"Yes," said Ducky, walking over to the Stegosaurus, "but your grandparents told us to not tell you where we were going."

The last sentence caught Littlefoot's attention.

"Going? Going where?"

Cera looked at Ducky.

"Nice going, idiot."

"Cera, you better tell me."

"Fine, if you'll stop talking. Remember the years when we were babies and left behind as our parents went somewhere? Well, that's where we're going?"

"Wait. You're talking about **that**? It's time."

"It's in a few days, but you can't come."

"Why the hell not? I am older than Spike, and I'm guessing he's going."

"But your grandparents are not taking you. First timers need to have at least one guardian."

"That's stupid. We're all old enough."

"Believe what you want," said Cera. "The fact is that you're not going."

Littlefoot got fed up and walked off. Cera chuckled, and they talked about the event called Night Celebration.

Littlefoot walked over to his grandparents. They were eating the plants that grew near their hot spring. Littlefoot confronted them and asked right away.

"Why are all my friends going to where the adults go and not me? You didn't tell me if I could go to the Night Celebration."

"Littlefoot, where did you hear that?" asked his grandmother.

"Cera. She made fun of me, because I couldn't go. Grandpa, why can't I go?"

"We feel that you are not ready."

"Ready? I'm a young adult now."

"But we feel that you are too young still."

"Grandma, I am old enough. What kind of society is this when someone like me can't go somewhere when you reach the age?"

"Don't worry. You're not missing anything."

"So do you know what is at that place?"

His grandfather swayed his head.

"You are old enough. I suppose you ought to know the purpose of the Night Celebration. See, we are grateful when the leaves come back for us to eat. All the adult and young adult leaf-eaters gather in a guarded valley and thank the spirits who provided it to us. We entertain them with games, eating plenty, and perform the miracle of mating."

"So how come we don't have a lot of kids here?"

"Most people in the Great Valley are either old, married, or please the providers in other ways. So most of the males do mate, but the females are from different herds."

"Dear," snapped Littlefoot's grandma.

Her husband realized what he said and decided to sum up the topic.

"That about wraps it up."

"But-"

"Oh, will you look at that? I'm passed my nap time. Littlefoot, why don't you go with your friends?"

Littlefoot turned around and starting walking away. He mumbled something about his age and decided to seclude himself from everyone until sunset.

As the snow melted, the residents of the Great Valley returned. The adults were talking to the first timers about the event that was going to be held in a valley two days from the Great Valley. The coaches knew Littlefoot was not going, because his grandparents would not take him. Littlefoot tried to hear what the adults were teaching to the first timers, but he was always caught and thrown out.

"If I was the size of a bug, then I wouldn't be kicked out every time."

Littlefoot perched himself on a ledge. From a distance, he watched his friends being coached. He sighed.

"It's not fair," said Littlefoot to himself. "I am old enough, but my grandparents think I'm still a kid. Even when I pass their height, they'll probably say I'm too young to do anything. They worry too much. Well, I am the last of my herd, but I should still be able to go."

Littlefoot looked up in the sky and smiled. He had to go.

* * *

><p>The day came for the dinosaurs going to the event to leave. The kids that weren't old enough were left in the care of Mr. Thicknose, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck. Littlefoot was there with the kids to trick the adults. After two hours, Littlefoot told his grandparents that he needed a break from the kids. They were running all over the place. Grandpa Longneck smiled and told the kids he would tell a story. The kids lined up and listened to Grandpa Longneck as he talked. Littlefoot smiled and headed to the waterfall to bathe.<p>

He knew Mr. Thicknose was watching him. From time to time, he would see the knowledgeable dinosaur walk back and forth. Littlefoot came up with a plan to lose him. He got out of the water and walked into a thick forest. As presumed, Mr. Thicknose followed him, but he kept his distance from Littlefoot. Littlefoot smiled and began to run. Mr. Thicknose saw this and chased after him. The forest was basically a maze, so Littlefoot made sharp turns to lose Mr. Thicknose. He emerged out of the forest and walked towards the exit of the Great Valley. He looked back and saw Mr. Thicknose nowhere. He grinned and walked out of the Great Valley.

Footsteps were easily spotted. He laughed and followed them. If he saw the herd, he had to make sure that he was undetected. The trick was to follow the herd but to not see them as well. He walked until the sun was starting to set. He yawned and decided to find a place to rest. He found a spot next to a shady tree near a pond and took a drink before resting in that spot. As he drank, thoughts popped into his head. By now, his grandparents already knew that he had disobeyed them. they were old, but they were very aware of their surroundings. When he got back, he was going to be in so much trouble. He needed to go though. The only problem though was to get in. He would have to hope there was a secret route or to blend in with a herd. He lied down in the resting stop and closed his eyes to have energy for tomorrow.

Littlefoot continued walking as the sun rose high into the sky. The wind provided some cooling. The harden ground would burn a baby's foot, but Littlefoot didn't mind the heat. He needed to follow the footsteps on the ground. He walked and walked until he heard a screech. He looked to the side and saw two raptors jumping at him. He dodged the first one, but the second one got onto his back. Its talons dug into Littlefoot's body. He crunched his teeth in pain. He used his head as a batting ram and knocked the raptor off. His partner jumped towards Littlefoot, but the Apatosaurus defended himself with his tail. The raptors skidded across the ground. The other raptor saw this and jumped up onto his side. Littlefoot slapped it off with the side of his head, but the raptor managed to claw his eye. Both of them regrouped and screeched at their opponent. They decided to leave the Apatosaurus and ran away. Littlefoot looked at the claw digging in his back and was sure they would heal in time. He faced forward and continued his walk.

Night fell upon him as he continued to walk. Those raptors made him lose at least an hour. He pressed onward. The pain on his back was coming back again, but he needed to go on. After he felt sure that he covered the scheduled distance, He slept near the trail that was out in the open desert. His guard had to be up, but he needed the rest. Boy, he sure wished he had someone with him. He lied down and got some rest.

He woke up after three hours of sleeping. Today was the start of the event. He figured he was close now. He walked over a sandy hill and marveled at what he saw. The herd was at the distance, getting into a secluded valley. The valley did have some passageways to climb over, but they were all difficult paths. The dinosaurs he knew were lined up in the entrance of the valley. Two tough longnecks acted like body guards. Littlefoot noticed that the adults said something, and the two dinosaurs let them in. For their first timers, they told them something and the young adults nodded. They went inside with their folks.

Littlefoot found some thick woods nearby and entered them. From there, he could see the valley. He scanned it and saw a steep path that scaled up the cliff's side. It wrapped around the valley, going over the guards. The path seemed to be big enough for him. He grinned wickedly and snuck over quickly to the start of the path at one end of the cliff. He examined the path and noticed it was steep. He had to be careful of not falling.

He started his climb. He cautiously walked along the path. As he neared the area above the body guards, a pebble started to roll down and eventually off the path. One of the guards heard it and went to investigate. He looked up and saw nothing. Content, he headed back to the entrance. Littlefoot exhaled deeply in relief. He continued his ascent until the path stopped at the top. He looked down and noticed that the dinosaurs couldn't see him. He smiled and looked at the path to go down. He started to walk down, but he slipped and slid down. He slid into a forest filled with trees. He slammed into something softer than a tree.

"Ouch, watch it!" exclaimed a female voice.

"Sorry," said Littlefoot, getting up.

The female also got up and faced him. She was stunned at his handsomeness despise the fact of the claw mark across his eye.

."It's okay, as long as it was an accident."

The female looked into the male's eyes.

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

Littlefoot knew that he would be kicked out if she knew his name.

"You must be confusing me with another longneck. My name's…Jake."

"Jake? Nice to meet you. I'm Ali."

Littlefoot, or Jake, was shocked to hear that name once again. The female was a pinkish Apatosaurus with bluish eyes. She looked beautiful as she shouted at him. She looked even more beautiful when she stood calm with a smile.

"Likewise," Littlefoot replied.

"Where did you-"

"Ali. Ali."

The male voice sent chills down Littlefoot's spine.

"Oh, that's Tyler. Well, I better go. I'll see you around."

"Yep. Hopefully I _bonk _into you again."

Ali chuckled and walked out of the forest. Littlefoot sighed and walked deeper into the forest.


	2. You Do THAT!

Littlefoot continued his walk. His mind was reflecting on Ali. She had grown into a beautiful longneck that made his heart do somersaults. Last time he saw her was when her herd rested in the Great Valley about three years ago. It was the first time he met Rhett, the lying longneck. He got so angry at him when he lied to Ali. It wasn't the fact the he lied that got Littlefoot upset. He was furious when Ali backed Rhett up and believed those stories. At the end, he accepted Rhett as his friend after making the truth come out of him.

It was nice to see Ali, thought Littlefoot, but why didn't she recognize me?

Littlefoot came to a river and looked down. The image of him told him why she didn't realize it was him. The fight with the raptors had scarred his right eye. There were also scars on his sides, but they were tiny compared to the one across his eye. It made him look like the Lone Dinosaur, a dinosaur who battled a sharptooth long ago and got a scar across his eye. He smiled.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice. "My name is Jake."

He returned to his normal voice.

"This could work," he said with a grin.

He raised his head and walked out of the forest to see what the other dinosaurs were doing. He looked around and noticed they weren't doing anything in particular. Some were grazing while others were relaxing. Littlefoot figured some more dinosaurs were coming. That meant the festivities would start that night. Littlefoot continued to walk around to familiarize himself with the area.

The valley was bigger than the Great Valley, but it wasn't too big. There was a major river that separated into smaller rivers. Some of the plants and trees were new to him. He walked up to an unusual plant he never saw before. The leaves were large and ovular. He unsurely took a bite and gulped down what he chewed. His face beamed and continued to eat the leaf.

"Guess someone's hungry."

He looked back and saw a female longneck. This female was about his height. She had sky blue scales and green eyes. Littlefoot smiled at the female. She was gorgeous, but Ali was more beautiful than her.

"Yeah," he answered in his disguised voice. "Long walk."

"Where are you from?"

Littlefoot hurried thought of a place.

"Somewhere near Berry Valley. How about you?"

"The Valley of Plenty. You know where the Great Valley is?"

Littlefoot nodded dumbly.

"It's about a few days towards where the bright circle sets."

"Oh. So what's your name?"

"Jasmine. What's yours?"

"Jake."

"Is this your first time as well, Jake?"

"Here? Yes."

"So who brought you here?"

"My… My grandparents."

"Oh. Wait. So what happen to your parents?"

"My mother died when I was still young, and I don't know where my father is."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. So, Jasmine. Did your folks bring you here?"

"Only my mother. My father was killed by a sharptooth before the Cold Time, but I'm feeling better now."

"That's good. How long have you been here?"

"Two days. I've memorized the whole valley. Well, only the parts I care about."

"Really? Can you show them to me? It's my first day here."

"I love to, but first, I need some food. I'm ravished."

She walked up to Littlefoot and ate from the plant he ate. Littlefoot didn't mind and continued eating. After they were done, Jasmine took Littlefoot to the other parts of the valley. There first stop was the waterfall that formed the river.

"This is Roaring Falls. It provides all of the water for the valley."

"It's so big."

Littlefoot walked up to it and drank from the falling water.

"And it tastes better than the water back home."

"I know. It's so refreshing."

The tour continued. Jasmine led Littlefoot to a tree sweet tree that had some unique fruit on it.

"This is the only tree sweet tree I know of. It's very delicious, but I'm still too short to reach the tree sweets."

Littlefoot walked over and tried to get a fruit. He failed, but he had another way. He quickly stood on his front feet and swatted the branch with his tail. Five tree sweets fell to the ground. Jasmine walked up and put one into her mouth. She smiled at Littlefoot.

"Thank you, Jake."

"No problem," he said, walking over to taste the tree sweets.

"How did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" he replied with a mouthful of chewed fruit.

Yasmine laughed.

"You should finish your food before talking. I'm talking about the trick with your tail."

Littlefoot gulped down his food. They started their walk again.

"Years of practice. I have to train myself to fight off sharpteeth."

"So is that why you have that scar?"

"Yes. On my way over here, I was attacked by two raptors. They got away though."

"Wow. You're very brave to fend them off all by yourself."

They walked up to a cave.

"This is the last place that I like."

"A cave?"

"It helps me think."

She walked inside. Littlefoot followed. Inside the cave were stones that shined. Littlefoot stood amazed at the crystals that were formed in the cave.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is. I like the shiny stones in this cave. I come to get away when I want to be alone…and now to do this."

Jasmine leaned over abruptly and kissed Littlefoot. He was shocked and backed away. Jasmine looked at him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, of course."

"But we just met."

"So? Jake, this valley is full of women that would want you. I just want to be your first time."

"My first time?"

Jasmine walked up to the longneck. She pressed her body with his. He understood what she meant now.

"But we're just friends. I am not sure if I can do _that_."

"Why not? It is part of the last ritual in the Night Ceremony."

"The last ritual?"

"In the last ritual, the males and females who found partners here mate to please the Giver of Life. Jake, you are handsome, and I'm afraid someone else would take the place of being your mate. It is very likely you'll find someone, but I want to be your first."

Littlefoot's jaw dropped. This girl wanted to be his first time, even though it was very likely she wouldn't have him during the last ritual. He was also shocked that having sex was a part of the last ritual. No wonder why his grandparents didn't want him here. He looked at Jasmine and walked up to her.

"I am sorry, but I want it to be with someone I truly love. We can still remain friends."

She began to cry, but soon, that cry turned into anger.

"Fine then! Just get out of here and try to find some other damn wench! Just know that I will try to beat her to it!"

Jasmine walked out of the cave and into the woods. Littlefoot thought it would be a good idea to leave her alone and walked back to the grazing fields.


	3. The Social

Littlefoot continued to eat at the spot he was eating at when Jasmine confronted him. He wasn't that hungry, but he was still shocked of what he learned. The last day of the ritual was where partners would mate to please the Giver of Life. That's probably why there were a lot of births in spring. He, like his father and grandfather and so on, were born in spring. Probably this was the reason why. He felt some stares and turned back. The female longnecks stopped looking at him and continued with what they were doing. He sighed and finished up eating quickly.

He walked around the grazing fields. Dinosaurs of all types were eating and relaxing. He smiled and wished his grandparents were here. That way, he wouldn't have to avoid his friends.

"Move it."

He looked back and spotted Cera. She was with Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. He looked from side to side and noticed there was room to go around him.

"Why can't you go around?" he asked in his deep Western voice.

"Because it's easier if you move."

Cera was in-between Ducky and Spike.

"True, threehorn."

It kind of felt good to talk to Cera as if she was a total stranger. He would not suffer any consequences from her. He walked to the side to let the threehorn through. Cera huffed and walked through.

"Do I know you?"

Littlefoot looked at Ducky.

"I'm afraid not. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"You sure look like my friend, Littlefoot. He wasn't supposed to come here. His grandparents wouldn't bring him."

"I see. This Littlefoot seems that he's very young."

"But he's not. He has come of age, but his parents know that every girl longneck would want to mate with him. He's very handsome. Ali told me so."

"Who is this Ali?"

"She's Littlefoot's friend. We saw her today, and she asked us about him. We told her that Littlefoot did not come. She looked sad. She did."

Littlefoot's heart was lifted with hope.

"Then her boyfriend called."

His heart suddenly crashed to the floor.

"Ali said that she didn't like him, but he was the only one in the herd, and their parents arranged them to get together."

"Ducky!" called Cera.

"Well, I have to go…"

"Call me Jake."

"Jake. Bye."

She ran off. Littlefoot loved the fact Ducky had a big mouth. She told him that he had a chance with Ali, but her mother and this male's parents were arranging a planned mating. He remembered that she said a name before she left when he bonked into her.

"What was it?" he mumbled. "Tie, Kyle, Tyle, Tyler. That what it was. Tyler."

If Littlefoot's grandparents had come, he would have had an easier shot being with Ali, but now, things were complicated. His grandparents were probably on their way over here. Tyler was trying to get with Ali. She was interested in him, but he couldn't blow his cover. On top of that, he swore every young woman in the valley was fantasizing about him and that maniac Jasmine swore to block him with every woman he talked to. It wasn't bad, but she would also block him from Ali. Even when he got older, life was still complicated.

Night soon arrived, and the dinosaurs gathered around a tall boulder that a rainbow face perched himself on. The two longneck guards were at his side. The rainbow face looked at everyone and smiled.

"Welcome young adults and returning adults to the Night Celebration. For three nights, we give thanks to the Giver of Life for returning green food to our homes. Tonight, we dance and drink in his honor. Ready?"

A band of rainbow faces, turtles, and yellow bellies assembled at the base of the boulder. The turtles served as the drums, hollow sticks with holes served as flutes, leaves tied together with flax seeds in them served as maracas, and hollow logs with a conic shape to them and small holes on top serve as trumpets. The band played as the dinosaurs began to dance.

Littlefoot moved off the dance floor and walked to get a drink. He noticed a rainbow face giving away free drinks in big leaves. He walked up to him and asked what he was doing.

"I'm giving away drinks. It looks like you can use one, my friend."

Littlefoot nodded. The rainbow face scooped some up with a giant leaf meant for longnecks. He placed it down in front of the longneck. Littlefoot looked down at the colored water.

"What is it?"

"I call it Berry Explosion. It's really good."

The last sentence was all that Littlefoot needed to hear. He gulped it down. Instantly, he felt more relaxed and confident.

"That was amazing."

"Told ya."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, you go out there and find a lucky one for yourself."

Littlefoot didn't quite understand his ligule well, but he guessed he was taking about finding a mate. He walked back into the dance floor. As soon as he made it back to the dance floor, he was confronted by a small group of three female longnecks.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," replied a purplish longneck with blue eyes. "We saw you today hanging out with that one girl."

"You mean Jasmine?"

"Are you two mates?" asked a light green longneck with yellowish eyes.

Littlefoot made the wrong mistake and answered, "Heck, no."

The three females giggled and continued the conversation.

"Well, what's your name?" asked the reddish brown longneck with bright red eyes.

"Jake."

"I'm Eliza," said the purplish longneck.

"Penelope," said the light green one.

"Name's Samantha," said the reddish brown longneck.

"Nice to meet all of you. Are you guys here for your first time too?"

That came out wrong, because the girls giggled and blushed.

"This is my second time," said Samantha. "Eliza and Penelope are here their first time."

He faced Samantha.

"Can you explain to me the three nights here? It's my first time here."

"Certainly. See, tonight is like a social party. The dinosaurs get to know one another. The second night, we are arranged into teams and play a series of games. The third night is…the mating ritual."

"Did you do that?"

She nodded. Littlefoot looked around.

"Then where is your mate?"

"As I protected my nest, a sharptooth came and fought me. In the battle, it destroyed my eggs. My mate showed up and battled the sharptooth. He lost. Terrified, I ran."

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

"It's alright. I need to move on. That is what Rick told me to do if anything happened to him. But enough about the past. Tell me about where you're from and how you got your scars."

Littlefoot told the same thing he told Jasmine. The three females stood impressed. When he finished, he noticed the pupils of the females got bigger.

"That's really brave," commented Eliza. "You're tough and handsome."

"Thank you."

"We were hoping you could **accompany **us into the woods."

"Wait. What?"

"We want the third day to be tonight," said Penelope.

Littlefoot's neck stiffened. All three girls wanted him, not caring if they had to share.

"I think I hear someone calling me. Excuse me ladies."

He hurriedly left the ladies. The females stood there, stunned.

"I think we came up to him too fast," said Samantha.

"I don't get it," said Eliza. "I thought every guy fantasized a foursome."

"He's probably gay," said Penelope.

"Probably he's an honest man," pointed out Samantha.

"I think gay is more likely," said Eliza.

The three girls left the spot to get a drink. Littlefoot looked back as he walked. He bonked into a grayish brown male longneck with brown eyes. The longneck faced him with irritancy.

"Watch it, bud."

"I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"I know you were. That's why you bonked into me."

The female that accompanied the longneck looked over to see who he was talking to. She smiled when she saw the longneck who bonked into her the other day.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi," he said, trying to recollect his thoughts of what just happened to him. "Boy, that was weird. Those three girls wanted to have a three-way with me."

The male looked at the longneck with frustration in his eyes as the female looked at her friend with relief.

"What did you do?" asked the male.

"I declined."

"What are you? Gay?"

He laughed. The female kicked him to stop. He looked at her.

"Stop it, Tyler. It was the right thing to do."

"Ali, this guy had the girls crawling all over him, and he declined."

"Stop being such an asshole. Come, Jake. We need to let Tyler's ego cool down."

The two longnecks left. Tyler grew frustrated and walked off. Littlefoot and Ali walked up to the rainbow face who served the drinks. He faced the longneck who already visited him.

"Back for more, and looks like you brought a friend."

"Hi. Can I have another one of those Berry Explosions? It's been a long night."

"Are you sure my friend?"

"Yeah."

"Would your lady friend want a drink?"

"I'm fine," said Ali.

The rainbow face served Littlefoot another drink and laid it in front of him. He gulped it down. After a minute or so, he felt that he lost all his rational thinking. He swayed his head back and forth and walked off into the forest. Ali faced his friend.

"Jake, come back here."

"You better take care of him, Miss," said the rainbow face. "He had one a short time ago. After two, they're usually gone."

Ali nodded and followed Littlefoot into the forest. The rainbow face smiled and served his next customer.


	4. Let the Games Begin

Littlefoot woke up next to the river in the forest that Jasmine showed him. He shook his head and looked around. He was trying to remember what happened yesterday. All he remembered was about almost having a foursome and bonking into Ali's forced boyfriend. In front of him was a big leaf filled with water. He drank it slowly and felt refreshed. He looked at the waterfall and jumped into the water. He showered. As the water dropped on his scales, a voice startled him. She laughed at how easily he got startled.

"Are you always jumpy in the morning?"

"Nah. Dang. I still can't remember what happened after I took that drink."

Ali approached him.

"The bartender said you were under the influence of that drink. Are you an alcoholic?"

"Is that what that drink was? It tasted good, but not knowing what I did sucks. Um, do you know what I did?"

Ali lied down and explained.

"You walked into the forest and started to cry. You kept on mourning over your mother and yourself. You blamed yourself for your life. You talked about your father not being there for you, and your best friends taunting you. What you said reminded me of him."

"Him?"

"A longneck I know. His name is Littlefoot."

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of him. His friends bonked into me yesterday. The bigmouth told me I looked like him."

Ali stared at Littlefoot.

"You sort of look like him. Without the scar, you'll have his same face."

Littlefoot shook the water off in the water and walked over to Ali.

"So, does Tyler mind you're with me?"

"That jerk is still asleep. I'll give him some more time before he wakes up and looks for me."

"If you don't like him, why don't you just leave him?"

"I wish I could, but the adults and my mother said it was for the best if we are together. See, his parents and my mother arranged us to have a future together. It was fine for the first few days until I really got to know him. I told my mother, but she always said I'll learn to love him."

"Well, that's not true," said Littlefoot, facing the water.

Ali faced him.

"Love is never something you can learn," continued Littlefoot. "Love just happens. It's like choosing friends. You can always choose your friends because of how much you like being around with them. With love, you listen to your heart. Before she died, Mother told me to listen to your heart. It whispers, so listen closely."

"My heart is telling me to go, but I don't want to disappoint my herd. I wanted to be with Littlefoot, but my mother said that it would be a long time before we would go to the Great Valley, and by that time, he might have found someone. If my herd, or at least my mother, settled down in the Great Valley, I would probably have had a better chance. Then I wouldn't have been forced to be with Tyler."

"Well, Ali, I don't know what to do. It's a tight situation, but even though you might not get Littlefoot, there are plenty of other longnecks out there better than that Tyler guy. You're right. He is an asshole."

Ali chuckled.

"When you mention plenty, are you including yourself?"

"That depends. Am I in the running?"

"Maybe," Ali said with a sly smile.

They looked into each other eyes and forgot about the world around them. They moved their heads closer and closer. Finally, their lips pressed against each other. They kissed for what seemed forever.

"Jake!"

The two parted from the kiss and faced the female who yelled at Littlefoot. Littlefoot began to panic when he saw who it was. She swore she would make sure he wouldn't find another mate, and it looks like she was going to keep her promise.

"Who are you?" asked Ali.

"I'm Jake's girlfriend," Jasmine lied.

Ali turned at Littlefoot and looked at him with disgust.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"But she-"

"I can't believe you! You're a two-timer!"

"But I can explain."

"Explain this!"

Ali whipped Littlefoot's head with her tail. She then huffed and walked away. Littlefoot watched her as she disappeared. He faced Jasmine.

"Told you I'd make sure your mine."

Littlefoot walked up to her and crunched his teeth.

"Jasmine, why the hell did you do that?"

"I already told you."

"Listen to me straight. Even if you were the last longneck on this entire planet, I would never mate with you!"

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Like you did with mine!"

"What goes around comes around."

"You better fix this!"

"I would, but I like this better. You're kind of cute when you're upset."

Furious, Littlefoot walked away from her and out of the forest. She grinned and took a drink. Littlefoot muttered to himself.

"What a bitch. I need to explain this to Ali."

He began to look for her, but he stopped himself.

"Maybe I should give her some space. She did seem pretty upset. I guess she's probably with Tyler now."

Littlefoot sighed and went to go get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>The dinosaurs were gathered around the boulder from last night. The rainbow face looked down.<p>

"My friends, tonight we celebrate by playing games. We will separate into teams, but the teams must only consist of two of the same species and cannot be bigger than ten dinosaurs. I'm sure all of us got acquainted with one another, so find your teammates and meet in the Grazing Plains."

The dinosaurs began to find teammates. Littlefoot looked around and couldn't find anyone he felt comfortable playing with. He spotted Ali from several yards away, but he still knew she was still mad. He sighed. Then, a voice grabbed his attention.

"You want to be in our team, Jake?"

Litttlefoot looked down and saw the bigmouth he bonked into the other day. He smiled and nodded. He followed Ducky back to a group of dinosaurs. He recognized Cera, Petrie, and Spike. Next to Spike was a purple spiketail with blue eyes. A reddish threehorn with hazel eyes stood beside Cera. Petrie was next to a pinkish flyer with purple eyes. A dark green bigmouth with yellow eyes confronted Ducky. A gray-bluish longneck looked at the male longneck with her brown eyes.

"This is Jake," said Ducky, "the longneck I told you about."

"Hi, Jake," said the male bigmouth. "I'm Paul."

"The name's Cera," said Cera.

"I'm Will," said the male threehorn.

"I'm Petrie," said Petrie.

"Nice to meet you," said the female flyer. "I'm Cynthia."

"My name is Spike," Spike said as he was barely learning how to talk.

"My name is Gwen," said the female spiketail.

"And my name's Andrea," said the longneck.

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Littlefoot.

"Now that we have our team together, let's go," said Ducky.

The group walked towards the Grazing Plains. Littlefoot looked at the longneck and walked up to her.

"Um, Andrea, there might be a girl claiming to be my girlfriend."

"You mean Jasmine."

"How do you know?"

"She and I are from the same place. I saw her walk up to you the other day. Don't worry. I know what she's like. Every handsome man she sees, she claims that he's her boyfriend."

"Good. You can see through her lies. Wait. Did you just say I was handsome?"

"Yeah," she replied with a blush. "Every single girl has mentioned you at least in one occasion. Three of them say you're gay."

"Three of them?"

"I think they were named Penelope, Samantha, and Eliza."

Littlefoot sighed.

"Just because I didn't want a foursome with them does not make me gay. They were total sluts in my book."

"I agreed. Even this female named Ali said you weren't, but she called you a two-timer. When she described your girlfriend, I knew it was Jasmine and tried to tell her she had the wrong idea of you, but she was still too angry to agree."

Littlefoot sighed. She probably was still too mad at him now.

His team walked up to the rainbow face. He looked around and saw that all the dinosaurs were in teams. He counted sixteen teams in total. He smiled. The division brackets would work evenly.

"We play these games as a tournament. The first game is Kick the Coconut. The second game Knock down the Seeds, the third game is Find Things with Clues, and the last game is Pretend Sharptooth Attack. So, the first game is Kick the Coconut. The object of the game is to get it pass the two rocks on the opposite side from you. The rocks are set, and my fellow companions from yesterday will be the referees. The first to score three wins. Now pick a field, and let's begin."

Littlefoot's team picked a field and walked over to the rainbow face who had a rounded coconut. Their opposing team walked up and consisted of two clubtails, two thicknoses, two hollowhorns, two oviraptors, and two threehorns. The referee explained whose side was whose, and they began.

The longnecks served as an advantage, especially with Littlefoot. He did fancy tricks with his tail to confuse the players and passed it over to his friends. The referee didn't call it for two reasons: Littlefoot stood still and performed the trick to pass the ball and it wasn't in the rule book. Littlefoot's team had an easy and quick win. The referee congratulated them and walked over to the head rainbow face to report it. Before he went, he told the victors to wait until the other teams win.

"Jake, how did you do all those tricks?" asked Andrea.

"Years of practice."

"Strange," commented Cera. "There's only one person that I know that could do those tricks."

"Oh, yes," said Ducky. "Littlefoot can do those moves."

"Well, now you know two people who could do those tricks."

"Where did you say you were from?" asked Cera.

"Near Berry Valley."

"We've been there before," said Petrie. "We lead some yellow bellies there."

"Don't remind me of those dinosaurs. They drive me crazy at least once a day with their dancing and singing."

"Yeah," agreed Cera. "I would go insane if I slept near them every night."

Littlefoot laughed. They looked around and noticed the other teams were done. The winning teams walked over to a large hill with four sets of five pinecones and the rainbow face referees at the bottom and top. The head rainbow face spoke.

"Congrats on making it to round two. Now for this game of Knock down the Seeds, we will be using smooth rounded rocks. The team who knocks down the most seeds wins. Since we're short on time, each player gets two shots. The referees will keep score. Once every player of one team goes, the other team goes. Now, let's play."

Littefoot's team was put against a team of two flyers, two longnecks, two shieldbacks, two swimmers, and two spikethumbs. Cera wanted to be first, but Littlefoot convinced her to be second. The team rolled down a rock and knocked the pine cones down. After the team went, their total was thirty-one. It was Littlefoot's team's turn. They went in the following turn order: Spike, Gwen, Petrie, Cynthia, Will, Cera, Paul, Ducky, Andrea, and Littlefoot. Andrea rolled down the rock the second time, missing the three remaining pine cones.

"Shoot. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we got Jake left," said Spike.

Littlefoot walked up to the rock set down in front of him by the rainbow face. Littlefoot remembered the score to be twenty-eight. He needed at least four to win. The rainbow face at the bottom set the pine cones up. Littlefoot aimed for the pine cones and aimed the rock at them. He pushed the rock with his head. The rock rolled down and knocked down two. The rainbow face next to him set another rock in front of him as his team cheered him on. Littlefoot carefully aimed and rolled the rock down. It knocked over two more pine cones, making Littlefoot's team the winner. The rainbow face reported it to the head rainbow face. Since Littlefoot's team was the last to finish up, the next game began right away.

"Attention," said the head rainbow face. "For this game, the victors will compete with another team to find what I seek. I will point to one member of each team, and he or she will come up and hear what I say. I will tell the exact thing to a member of another team, and you two will compete. Whoever finds what I want first from the team teams wins."

He began to call one member from each time to him and told them a riddle. He pointed at Paul and told them the riddle. Paul walked back with a confused face.

"The riddle he told me leaves me stumped."

"What did he say?" asked Will.

"The bright circle shines through me even though I am a stone. I prefer dark places, though I am beautiful when light goes through me."

"Something that lives in the dark, but it shines in the light," summed up Gwen.

"I don't know what that could be," said Ducky.

"Even if we do figure out, we don't know where to look," said Cera.

"But it's dark," said Petrie. "So that means it is under the night circle."

"I think it means a cave," said Littlefoot.

"Jake is probably right," said Andrea. "It sounds like it likes to be in the dark all the time. It wouldn't make sense if it was under the night circle, because the bright circle takes its place in the day. Plus, the night circle provides some light."

"So, that means it is somewhere dark all the time," concluded Gwen.

Littlefoot smiled. Though he didn't want to, he thanked Jasmine in his mind.

"I know where. Follow me."

Littlefoot led them into the forest. He searched around and spotted a cave. They walked in it, and all of his friends smiled with their mouths opened. Crystals were decorated some parts of the small cave.

"It's beautiful," said Cynthia.

"C'mon. Let's win this."

Littlefoot picked up a crystal with his mouth, and they ran back to the rainbow face. They presented him with the crystal, and he smiled.

"Very good. You are the winning team. Now, we have to wait for the other team."

He looked out and saw a gang of dinosaurs running towards him. They stopped and set the item down in front of them. He smiled at them.

"Excellent. You brought me a red tree star. It was tough, knowing that there's only one tree that still has it. Since you two teams are here, we will begin our final event. Follow me to the Grazing Plains."

They walked back to the Grazing Plains. The losing dinosaurs and the referees sat around a large section of the Grazing Plains. The head rainbow face stopped and looked at the teams.

"The last game is Pretend Sharptooth Attack. Basically, two dinosaurs must spare with one another. Whoever gives up or falls to the ground loses. Now, pick the dinosaur that will represent the team."

"That's easy," said Cera. "We pick Jake."

Littlefoot got cheers as he approached the head rainbow face.

"So, who do you pick?" the rainbow face asked the other team.

"I'll do it."

The longneck walked up to the head rainbow face. Littlefoot's face was in shocked. Ali glanced at him and huffed. The other dinosaurs walked to the sidelines. Ali's team cheered Ali on as Littlefoot's team talked.

"Ali chose herself to fight Jake?" wondered Ducky.

"This is bad," said Andrea. "Ali told me about Jake."

"Wait," said Cera. "Does this mean Jake has feelings for Ali?"

Andrea nodded. Cera groaned.

"Well, winning was good while it lasted."

The two longnecks faced each other. Littlefoot gulped as Ali faced him with a determined face. The two circled around each other.

"Ali, I know you're still mad, but-"

"Just shut up and fight."

Ali whipped his chest with her tail. His eyes closed due to the pain. He faced Ali and thought of his options. He could win and get criticized for beating up a woman, or he could lose and get laughed at for losing to a woman. Either way was bad news for him. Probably he could try talking to her again.

"Ali, believe Andrea."

She stood, shocked.

"I know you talked to her. She defended my stance, and what she said was true."

"Yeah, right."

She whipped him with her tail. He caught her tail with his.

"Please, believe her."

Ali based his head with her head. He let go of her tail and moved back. He got up on his hind legs and came down. He shook the ground, startling Ali. Littlefoot pushed his body against her body and pushed her gently into a tree. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back.

"I won't fight you. You'll either make me look like a douche or pussy. Hear me out, I promise that there is no relationship between me and Jasmine. She made it up, and you have to believe Andrea. Please, believe me."

Ali looked deep into his eyes and saw the honesty he proclaimed. She smiled, and he smiled back. He relaxed his stance, which was a big mistake. Ali took the opportunity and rammed him down. He fell down and looked up at Ali. She smiled.

"We have a winner," declared the head rainbow face.

The crowd cheered as Ali's team walked up to her. Littlefoot got up and walked away from her in shame. His friends confronted him.

"Jake, what did-"

"Just drop it, Cera."

Littlefoot walked into the forest to hide from everyone else. Littlefoot's friends sighed. Andrea finally couldn't hold it anymore and walked up to Ali.

"Hey, you may have won tonight, but you still lost. Jake is telling the truth. I can't believe you still don't believe him."

She walked back to her team and walked away from the crowd of dinosaurs. The gang followed. As everyone celebrated, Ali began to think what Andrea told her and looked saddened. Tyler asked her why she wasn't celebrating.

"It's nothing, Tyler."


	5. Dignity

Littlefoot sat down next to the waterfall as the sun reflected down on the water. It was his favorite place out of the valley. It provided little distraction, and it was away from everyone. He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. Today, he lost to Ali. He couldn't fight her, so he let her win. Now, everyone simple-minded thought of him as a weakling. If any male was in the position he was, then they would see what he had to go through. He examined his face.

"My grandparents are going to yell at me," he mumbled. "If I head out now, I'll make it back home in two days."

He continued looking at his reflection when he caught something else in the water. It was another image of a dinosaur. She looked kind of nervous.

"Hi," she said in an unsure tone.

"Are you here to humiliate me more or yell at me?"

She looked away from him as he faced her.

"Jake, I'm sorry for what I said to you. And I'm also sorry for what happened last night. See, I convinced my team to put me in since it was obvious that you were going to fight. I was still upset, and I knew you wouldn't knock me down."

"I guess it takes whatever to win."

Ali formed a small smiled and faced Littlefoot.

"Jake, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"What made you believe in me?"

"Andrea's little speech and Jasmine hitting on some other dinosaur."

"Good. She can finally leave me alone."

Ali's smile widened.

"Ali, what made you kiss me last time?"

She bit her lip and told herself he should know.

"To be honest, it felt right. Like I've known you for a long time, and it was okay."

"But we just met," Littlefoot played.

"I know, but it's just like if we've known each other as kids, like I've known him."

"You mean Littlefoot."

"Yes. I suppose you think I'm a horrible dinosaur."

Littlefoot shook his head.

"I understand your lust for him. I want you to confront him Ali. Even though he might have a girlfriend, I still want you to tell him."

"But I can't tell him if he has a girlfriend."

"He still needs to know."

"Even if I have a boyfriend?"

"Would you still have feelings for him?"

Ali's eyes looked down, and she began to think. She faced Littlefoot.

"You're right."

"Ali, can I ask you something? Do you have these feelings when you're around me?"

She blushed.

"It's weird. I feel like I'm with him when I'm around you. I mean that kiss felt right. It was like the kiss I dreamed of getting from him."

The two dinosaurs faced each other and slowly formed a kiss. With no interruptions, the two longnecks kissed for about a minute. She pushed back with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Jake. I love Littlefoot. I don't want to fall in love with two longnecks. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Ali left. Littlefoot swayed his head back and forth. He might as well tell her.

"Ali, wait. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Jake?"

"Ali, I'm-"

"Littlefoot!"

Ali looked back and smiled. She looked back at Jake and saw him tense up.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Littlefoot!"

"C'mon, Jake. I want you to see him."

Ali happily walked out of the forest. She saw Grandpa Longneck looking very angry. In front of him were the head rainbow face and his two longneck guards.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm looking for my grandson, Littlefoot. I think he snuck into here."

"That's impossible. My guards made sure first timers have a guardian with them."

"But I think he snuck in somehow."

"Grandpa Longneck," said Cera. "Is he missing?"

"He was upset I didn't let him come, so he got away from Mr. Thicknose's supervision and left the Great Valley. My guess is that he came here."

"How?" asked Petrie. "He doesn't know where it is?"

"He followed the trail of footprints. Then I saw some footprints walking up a slippery path along the cliff of this valley."

"Grandpa Longneck."

"Oh. Hi, Ali. My, you turned into a lovely young lady."

"You think Littlefoot is here? I haven't seen him."

"Me either," said Ducky. "There is Jake, but he is not Littlefoot. He sure looks like him, but he has some scars."

"Scars? Where is this longneck?"

Ali looked back and saw Jake coming with his head down. He stopped behind the rainbow face and lifted his head.

"Hi, Grandpa," he said, dropping his disguised voice.

Ali and Littlefoot's other friends stood baffled. The dinosaurs began to talk amongst themselves. The rainbow face turned towards Littlefoot.

"It's you. That longneck from yesterday. I didn't quite catch your name."

"I pretended my name to be Jake, but my actual name is Littlefoot."

Gasps came out. An angry and hurt Ali walked up to him.

"Littlefoot?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe you! You lied to me!"

"I can explain."

"No!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!"

She turned around and ran into the forest. Littlefoot lowered her neck and faced his friends. His friends looked at him with disgust and turned away.

"Longneck," said the lead rainbow face. "You are not welcomed here. Leave."

Littlefoot looked at his angry grandpa.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Come."

Grandpa Longneck began to walk towards the entrance. Littlefoot dragged himself out of the valley in shame.

"I told you he was Littlefoot," said Ducky.

Littlefoot walked up to his grandfather.

"Grandpa?"

"Why did you disobey us?"

Littlefoot didn't respond.

"Wait 'til we get back home."

"But Grandpa. Why didn't you let me come?"

"Because we were afraid."

"Afraid of what? Grandpa, I'm turning older. It's my life. Why don't you trust me?"

"Littlefoot, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. I know you were nervous that I would be unfaithful to myself because of how I looked. When I was in there, I got asked to mate four times. Well, twice if you count three as a foursome. I declined each and every time. I wanted to not only be faithful to my lover, but I wanted to be faithful to myself. You can't protect me forever Grandpa."

Grandpa Longneck was going to scold at him for being lectured, but Littlefoot was right. He looked down at his grandson and sighed.

"You're right. We should've known. Littlefoot, what do you want to do now? I grant you-"

"I can't go back now. Everyone is upset, and Ali is furious with me. Let's just go home."

"Okay. Littlefoot, I apologize for not trusting you. If I did, none of this would've happened."

"But Grandpa, it's also my fault. I should've not lied and disobeyed you. I know you were just protecting me. Since I'm the last one, you want what's best for me."

Grandpa Longneck rubbed his grandson's head and lifted it up again. They continued walking.

"Because I thought it would be okay to lie, Ali hates me now."

"I don't believe that. You need to go talk to her. If she accepts your apologize, then she is the one. If not, she isn't."

Littlefoot nodded and suddenly heard a scream. He and Grandpa Longneck looked back. It came from the valley.

"Littlefoot, we need to go back. I sensed danger."

"I do too. Let's go."

The two longnecks ran back to the valley.


	6. Love and Protection

Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck came back to witness the horrible sight. Deinonychus es had made it into the valley. The sharpteeth outnumbered the herbivores by two and a half. Some of the adults could handle them while the rest fled. Littlefoot followed the scream he heard and rushed over. He saw a Deinonychus chasing her and rammed it down. It skidded back across the ground and left to find an easier meal.

"Are you okay Ducky?"

"Thanks, Littlefoot."

"Ducky, I'm sorry I lied."

"It's alright, but now is not the time to apologize."

She looked around and gasped. Her adopted brother was fending off two Deinonychus es.

"Spike! Gwen is behind him hurt."

"Let's go!"

The two rushed over to Spike's side. Along the way, they noticed that two dinosaurs had fallen victim to the sharpteeth. They were both rainbow faces and different genders. Littlefoot grew angry and sprinted faster to Spike. The sharpteeth felt small vibrations in the ground and looked to only get whipped by a tail. Spike and Gwen faced the liar and thanked him.

"I'm so sorry I deceived you."

"I'm just glad we are still alive," said Spike.

"Littlefoot!"

They looked up at the sky and saw Petrie. He swooped down and hovered above Littlefoot.

"You need to help Ali! She's in trouble!"

Littlefoot didn't ask where she was at. He ran into the forest where he last saw her disappear. He followed her footprints that were combined with three sets of footprints. He hurried and found her near the river. Three Deinonychus es had her cornered against a tree, stalking her. One of the Deinonychus es screeched and pounced on her. Littlefoot batted it out with his tail. He looked to his right and saw the two other sharpteeth. They ran at Littlefoot. He got on his hind two legs and body slammed the raptors. He managed to get one, but the other jumped to the side. As it attacked Littlefoot, Ali used her tail and knocked the Deinonychus down. Littlefoot got to his feet and noticed that his lower chest had a cut that allowed drops of blood to escape. He looked down and noticed that the pressure of his body weight had broken the spine and crushed the skull of the raptor. The two surviving sharpteeth cried and charged at Littlefoot. He swept one away with his tail, but the other dug its talons into his left side. Before it bit him, Ali knocked it off with her head. The Deinonychus fell next to its standing partner. Littlefoot finally used his tail to grab the Deinonychus barely standing up. He suffocated it. Claw marks appeared on his tail, but it would go away. With two of its teammates dead, the Deinonychus hissed at the two longnecks and ran off.

"Thank you," Ali said.

Littlefoot didn't respond and collapsed. Ali hurriedly walked over to his wound and saw the blood. She panicked and rushed over to pick up some leaves. She somehow put the leaves under his wound. She then looked around and saw a nectar tree and got two flowers. She put it in his opened mouth and helped him chew. He swallowed. He lazily opened his eyes.

"Ali," he said weakly. "Before I die, I want to tell you something."

"Don't say that!" she cried. "You're going to live!"

"I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay."

Littlefoot closed his eyes.

"Littlefoot? Littlefoot!"

He didn't respond.

"Please, don't leave me!" Ali cried. "I need you in my life! Please don't do this to me! I love you!"

Ali saw his chest breathing slowly. She looked down at him and lied down next to him. He rubbed his cheek with hers. She didn't even notice that Grandpa Longneck came up to her. She faced him with a river of tears. He looked at his grandson.

"Littlefoot?"

"Grandpa Longneck," said Ali. "Littlefoot is…"

"I know."

A tear rolled down his eye.

"My brave Littlefoot."

"Grandpa Longneck," said Ducky.

Grandpa Longneck looked back and saw Littlefoot's old and new friends.

"The sharpteeth ran away," said Cera proudly. "It's all well."

"I'm afraid not."

The gang looked around Grandpa Longneck and saw Ali crying. Next to her was the longneck who had lied to them. Ducky walked up to the body.

"Littlefoot! No, no, no, no. He can't die. He's my friend."

"I'm afraid so," said Grandpa Longneck.

Andrea walked up to Ali. She hugged her neck for support.

"I'm so sorry, Ali."

Soon, the survivors walked into the forest. They saw dinosaurs circled around two lying longnecks. The rainbow face approached Grandpa Longneck and looked at the fallen longneck. He looked up at Grandpa Longneck.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Ali," came a voice.

Ali glanced back at Tyler and turned away.

"Ali, what are you doing? Why are you with him?"

"I always have been."

"What?"

She faced Tyler.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I never loved you the way I loved him. He was the boy I fell in love with and the male I lusted for."

Tyler fumed at Ali.

"You can't love him! He lied to you! He lied to all of us!"

"I know, but unlike you, he was caring, compassionate, and protecting. Tyler, just go. It's over."

"But Ali," said another voice. "Think what you just said."

"I did Mother. I always told you I loved Littlefoot. I only dated Tyler for you, but Littlefoot told me to listen to my heart. I don't care if I dishonored the heard. I love him, Mother. I love Littlefoot."

After the truth spilled, the dinosaurs left one by one. It dwindled down to just Ali, Grandpa Longneck, and Ali's mother. The sun was going to set in about three hours. Grandpa Longneck walked up to Ali.

"C'mon, Ali. We need to go."

Ali looked up and slowly nodded. She kissed Littlefoot's cheek and followed Grandpa Longneck and her mother out of the forest.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the last night of the Night Celebration," said the head rainbow face. "Today was a sad day indeed. We had lost loved ones, but their sacrifices did not go in vein. We fought and drove the raptors us. Though this is a sad day, we must honor the Giver of Life with the mating ritual. Let the next generation replace the brave dinosaurs that fought valiantly."<p>

The dinosaurs understood that the ritual must go on. The Night Celebration was about honoring the gods that gave them life. Though this day was tragic, they knew that the Giver of Life would bless their future.

Spike and Gwen walked towards a secluded place. They decided to first thank Littlefoot before mating. They followed the river's path and looked at where they last saw the body. They both gasped at the horrible sight they saw. The body was gone.

* * *

><p>Ali separated herself from everyone in a deeper part of the forest. She was lying down next to a lake that seemed untouched. She looked down at her reflection in the water and cried silently.<p>

"He's gone," she mumbled to herself. "He's gone, and I couldn't tell him."

She cried some more. Her future was shattered. She couldn't see him anymore. It had been three years since she last saw him. She remembered the times they had, even when he pretended to be Jake. She looked down at the water.

"I'm nothing without him. To continue my life will be pointless. I should just drown myself."

"Then I'll miss you."

She gasped and turned around. Standing behind her was Littlefoot. She jumped to her feet and smiled.

"Littlefoot!"

She walked up to him and hugged him. He felt tears trail down his neck.

"Hi, Ali!"

"I'm so happy you're alive."

"I am too. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It doesn't matter. You're alive. That's all I care about now."

They separated their necks from the embrace and faced each other. Littlefoot moved in, and Ali followed. Both met halfway and kissed. It was a passionate kiss as their tongues wrestled with each other. They then relaxed their tongues and let their mouths continue with their sign of affection. They finally parted and came close that their bodies touched each other and their faces were inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes dreamily.

"Let's get into the water," Ali finally said.

She sexily walked into the water. Littlefoot followed. She got into the depths of the water that luckily reached the bottom of her head so she could breathe. She raised her tail and rested it on Littlefoot's neck. He got on his hind legs and moved forward. He carefully placed himself on top of Ali so that he wouldn't crush her. He found her hole and went in. He moved his neck closer to Ali's head and kissed her. She returned the kiss as he performed. He took about a minute for his sperm to cross. Ali moaned as he climaxed. He got off of her and walked up to her face. She smiled and kissed him as she slowly rose from the water. He smiled and accompanied her out of the water. The two lied down next to the water's edge and looked up at the starry night. Ali rested her head against Littlefoot's head.

"I love you too, Ali," he said.

Ali smiled. Her future was now brighter than before.


	7. Together Forever

Littlefoot woke up and looked around. He smiled as Ali was sleeping next to him. He kissed her cheek and got up. He walked to the water and took a drink. The water was clear and fresh. He yawned and noticed some fresh treestars. He began to eat.

As he ate, thoughts came. Last night, he mated with Ali, meaning she was now the carrier of his babies. That would mean he would have to protect her even more. Those raptors were easy, but he almost died. If a bigger sharptooth had confronted him, he would be mincemeat. On top of that, Ali would also meet a gruesome fate. He looked back and saw her moving around, as if she was about to wake up. He walked over to her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

She got up and drank some water. She faced him and smiled. Wordlessly, she kissed him and headed over to the Grazing Fields. Littlefoot followed.

"Now that I know it's you, we can finally talk," she said. "I would love to hear your stories if you have any."

"I do, my Dear."

He told her the adventures he had with his friends, most of them involved being hunted down. He also told that for one Cold Time, he was left in the supervision of his father. Ali faced him.

"Your father? Bron, right? Why didn't he bring you. If I remember, you told me he lived close to you."

"After I lived with him for one Cold Time, I never saw him again. I don't know if he got killed or he's off exploring."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Ali. To be honest, my father was in my life for three cold times. It seems natural to me that he's once again gone from my life."

"No, he's not."

Littlefoot faced her.

"You can always keep him alive with your memories. I never got the opportunity to meet my father, so I'm not sure either of where he is, if he's even still alive. In fact, my mother said he met him here during the Night Celebration. Because of this event, I'm alive."

Littlefoot smiled.

"Littlefoot, why did you lie? I'm not that upset, but I need to know."

Littlefoot sighed.

"If someone knew, I would have gotten kicked out. I didn't want that. My grandpa told me that in this event you mate. I had come to age and felt like it was time to expand my herd. My heart told me to go. I didn't know why, but when I bonked into you, I understood."

She kissed Littlefoot's cheek.

"I'm quite happy that everything worked out for the best."

Grandpa Longneck walked up to Littlefoot.

"Well, it's time to go."

Ali's mother appeared.

"Come, Ali."

Littlefoot was confused.

"Wait. What's going on?"

"The Night Celebration is over. It's time to go back to our herds. It's time to go with Grandma and for Ali to go back to her herd."

"But-"

"Let's go. We are wasting time."

"Grandpa, I do not want to leave Ali. She's the carrier of our future."

Ali blushed.

"Littlefoot, remembered what I answered when you asked why there wasn't a lot of kids."

"I don't care. Grandpa, I love Ali, and I want to be there for my kids. I'm sorry, Grandpa. I can't go with you if it means leaving Ali."

Ali kissed Littlefoot on the cheek and faced her mother.

"And I can't leave him too. For three years, we were separated. I felt horrible in those years. Now, we're together, and I feel happy. For my kids, I want them to have both parents, not one. I wished I had a father. I don't want my kids to go through what I went through."

The guardians faced each other. They looked back down, seeing the teenaged dinosaurs comforting one another. Ali was crying. They looked at each other and sighed.

"You bested me again, my grandson, but if one of you leaves with one of us, then the other will leave alone."

"That's why Mother's going with us."

"But Ali, we can't just leave the herd."

"Mother, you told me you met Father here. If you had the opportunity to be with him, would you go?"

Ali's mother was shocked at the question bestowed upon her. She looked down at Ali and smiled.

"I would, and I understand now."

She faced Grandpa Longneck.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to go with you?"

"You are welcomed."

The teenaged dinosaurs intertwined tails and followed their guardians out of the valley.

By late spring, Ali and Littlefoot watched as their eggs were resting in their nest. Ali sensed that her eggs were about to hatch any day now. She and Littlefoot ate some leaves as they waited. Soon, one of the three eggs was shaking. Ali dropped the leaf in her mouth and hovered her head over the eggs.

"Dear, they're hatching."

"I see."

The shaking egg didn't hatch first. The other two busted through the eggshells. They looked up and saw their mother. They smiled and welcomed their mother openly. She licked them both. Littlefoot looked over the two girls that hatched and turned his attention towards the shaking egg. Finally, a leg broke through. The baby broke through the egg and looked up. He got scared as he saw the two gigantic beasts hovering over him. Ali saw that the male had broken through his shell and moved her head over to lick him. He scooted back in fear and curled up in a ball. Ali licked him. He lifted his head and smiled. He looked up at Ali and welcomed her as his mother. Littlefoot lowered his head and faced the baby boy. He was still scared of him. Littlefoot also licked him. The baby looked up at the male longneck. Littlefoot nuzzled the baby, and he returned the affection. His two daughters walked up to his head. He faced them and also licked them. All three babies nuzzled him. Ali looked at her bigger family and smiled.

Soon, Littlefoot's grandparents and Ali's mother showed up. They saw the three babies and smiled. They faced the new parents.

"Have you named them yet?" Ali's mother asked Ali.

"Well, the girl with hazel eyes is Daisy. The girl with blue eyes is Cindy. The boy is-"

"Jake," Littlefoot said. "He reminds me of me."

Ali smiled. She kissed Littlefoot's cheek and looked down at her babies. Littlefoot smiled and picked up the babies. He rested them on their mother's back, and they all went to sleep. Littlefoot looked at Ali who was looking at her babies. He smiled. His family was now complete, and he couldn't wish for anything more.


End file.
